Parte de nuestro juego
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: SONG FIC España no sabía exactamente en que momento sus sentimientos hacia Lovino cambiaron de esa hermandad entre jefe y subordinado, a un amor que trata de ocultar. Pero el corazón no aguanta presiones y lo que debe hacer es confesarse. SPAMANO...


¡Hola a todos! Es un songfic y he escogido una canción de un cantante de mi país, Perú…

Esta es una canción que he escuchado desde hace varios años y no sé porque últimamente que la oigo se me viene algo de Spamano a la mente, y no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza…. ….Espero que les guste…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Canción: "Parte de este juego"-Gianmarco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hace siglos que había dejado de ser un niño pero ante España se mostraba cual si todavía lo fuera. Ahora dormía plácidamente como un bebé acunado en los brazos de su madre, sintiendo la seguridad y la protección que el otro siempre le había brindado. Bajaba sus defensas y se mostraba inerme frente aquel que le había cuidado tantos años, a pesar de que siendo un país sabía que cualquiera aprovecharía un segundo de debilidad para atacar. Pero jamás lo pensaría de él.

_No sé, si está fallando, algo_

_Tú y yo, ya no es lo mismo_

_Y quiero, saber, que nos sucede_

_Si es que como antes, tu a mí me quieres._

Antonio le había mandado muchas indirectas, de las cuales no se daba cuenta o es que ¿no quería abrir los ojos? Éste ya no lo veía como el pequeño que un día le confiaron y al que crió como un hijo. El chico le había despertado deseos culposos contra los cuales no quería batallar y viceversa. Para Romano pensar en España como algo más que un hermano adoptivo significaba problemas. ¿pero qué podía hacer el contra lo que sentía?

_Tengo en mi cabeza, dudas, frases, _

_que me dijiste a oscuras, ojos oro sombrío_

_que por las noches me dieron frío._

El dirigirle palabras hirientes, el tratarlo con desdén, el decirle que lo odiaba sólo lo hacía sentirse culpable. Él sabía que España algún día se cansaría del juego y seguramente se llegaría a creer todo lo que le decía…¿acaso era eso lo que quería? ...Ambos hace años se encontraban en peligro de explosión. Pero los dos tomaron la misma decisión: alargar la situación haciendo como si nada sucediera. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de ser sincero.

Romano había ido a casa de España como acostumbraba a hacerlo…a veces se aburría solo en casa…Feliciano pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Alemania….o si no estaba con éste último no era problema para su hermano menor entablar una amistad con cualquier país…en cambio, él, el mayor, no tenía otro amigo que no fuera España. Se había quedado dormido en uno de los muebles de la casa de Antonio, todo el día habían trabajado en el campo y el cansancio le paso una mala jugada. Mala porque no quería quedarse a solas con España, quería evitarlo pero necesitaba verlo.

_No te escondas, quiero verte bien la cara_

_No te vayas que me iré detrás de ti_

_ya no importa si me dices que no me amas_

_solamente quiero reclamarte, todo lo que hice por ti._

España lo contemplaba como cuando era pequeño y se dormía en su cama….riéndose de las caras graciosas que hacía mientras estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, contando su respiración acompasada, tapándole cuando tenía frío, abrazándolo mientras temblaba….tenía que olvidar todo sentimiento romántico que hubiera nacido hacia Romano. Éste no lo quería, siempre se lo dejaba…..pero Antonio percibía un tono de mentira en las palabras que su querido niño le dirigía…¿en verdad lo odiaba tanto?...Quería confesarlo todo, si no lo hacía se quedaría con la duda perenne de saber si lo que pudo ser algún día se hizo realidad. Estirando su mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello al muchacho por el que ahora sufría y comenzó a hablarle al vacío.

Y pensar que un día fuiste pequeño….¿en qué momento creciste?...¿cuándo dejaste de ser mi niño? ¿por qué te hiciste hombre?...Te imaginas lo que siente este bastardo por ti, este idiota que es incapaz de decirte que te ama… ….pero sé que no me amas como yo a ti y eso lo comprenderé….jamás te diré toda la verdad…..sería incapaz de hacerte sentir mal….¿ y si terminas odiándome?...eso no lo soportaría nunca.

_Que te vaya bien sin mí_

_Si te veo, no te conocí_

_No es tan fácil, _

_Pero es parte de este juego_

_El teléfono nunca más sonó_

_Él por mi calle nunca más pasó_

_No es tan fácil formar parte de tu juego._

Antonio se paró y le dio un beso a Romano en la frente. Al darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación sintió que le había tirado de la ropa. Giró su cabeza y vio que el italiano se había despertado y jalaba su camisa.

-Sólo un idiota como tú habla en voz alta y hace tales confesiones- le dijo Romano mientras sus ojos miel se posaban directamente en los suyos color esmeralda.

-Eres tan buen actor, Romano - respondió España quitándole la mirada al otro.

Romano soltó las ropas de Antonio y se paró del mueble. Se acercó a éste y comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho.

-Idiota, idiota..¡ERES UN IDIOTA MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡Te odio!-le gritó mientras España le cogía de las muñecas y trataba de alejarlo.

-Lo sé Romano, siempre me lo dejas bien en claro….soy un idiota por enamorarme de alguien que me aborrece-

_Quédate con mi cariño, tenlo_

_Y ponlo donde tu queras_

_Solo me arde en mi cabeza _

_Tus pensamientos que se me queman._

Romano volvió a buscar los ojos de Antonio pero para la sorpresa de este último, los ojos del italiano estaban llenos de lágrimas. De repente, apoya su cabeza en el pecho del español.

-El idiota soy yo por hacerte creer que te odio cuando en realidad…..-las palabras se hacían un nudo en la garganta del chico de los ojos amarillos junto con las lágrimas que se tragaba- cuando en realidad- ahora lo miraba firme y claramente- yo te…¡Te amo, maldito bastardo! ¡Soy un imbécil!...nunca quise darte a entender lo contrario….perdóname….es que….es que….-

Antonio le secó las lágrimas y lo abrazó muy fuerte, como queriendo hacerse uno con el él. Romano le respondió el abrazo y se quedaron así por largo tiempo, dejando que el cuerpo hable y el corazón goce.

-Más idiota soy yo por nunca decirte lo que en realidad me pasaba-le dijo España en el oído a Romano casi en un susurro

-Eres un imbécil- añadió Romano con una sonrisa…

-Un imbécil que te ama…te has enamorado de un imbécil entonces…-rió Antonio también…..

Cuando las almas se encuentran, el cuerpo responde: los corazones se sincronizan en una sola melodía y lo labios terminan sellándose en un beso eterno.

-España…-exclamó Romano sonrojado…

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Antonio curioso…

-Bésame- le respondió el italiano con la mirada clavada sus ojos nuevamente...

Y España posó sus labios en los de Romano, hablando sin hablar y viendo sin ver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capaz no fue nada muy fuerte…quise que fuera romántico..espero que les haya gustado…me gustaría seguir esto como una serie de songfics con diferente parejas… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
